1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust separating apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, which draws in contaminant-laden air from a cleaning surface, separates and collects contaminant from the air, and discharge cleaned air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner drives a motor to generate a suction force and draws in dust and contaminant-laden air via a suction nozzle from a cleaning surface. The vacuum cleaner uses a dust separating apparatus of a cleaner body to separate and collect dust and contaminant (hereafter “contaminant”) from drawn-in air and discharges the air removed of contaminant to the outside.
There are various kinds of dust separating apparatuses. Recently, a cyclone-type dust separating apparatus, which provides convenience to use and can be used semi-permanently, is widely used, compared to a dust separating apparatus employing a disposable dust bag or dust filter. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a canister type vacuum cleaner employing a cyclone-type dust separating apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a vacuum cleaner 10 generally comprises a cleaner body 11 having a motor driving chamber 12 with a motor (not shown) and a mounting chamber 13 in which a dust separating apparatus 30 is mounted, a suction nozzle 21, an extension hose 22, and a flexible hose 23. The vacuum cleaner 10 drives the motor (not shown) to generate a suction force, and draws contaminant-laden air from a cleaning surface through the suction nozzle 21, the extension hose 22, and the flexible hose 23 into the cleaner body 11. The vacuum cleaner 10 uses the dust separating apparatus 30 to separate and collect contaminant from drawn-in air and discharges the air removed of contaminant via the motor driving chamber 12 to the outside.
The cyclone-type dust separating apparatus 30 forms a rotating stream so that contaminant can be separated from drawn-in air by a centrifugal force on the rotating stream. The cyclone-type dust separating apparatus 30 generally has a cylindrical cyclone body 31 to form a rotating stream, an air inlet 33 and an air outlet (not shown) at an upper portion of the cyclone body 31. The air inlet 33 is fluidly communicated via an inlet port 14 with the flexible hose 23, and the air outlet (not shown) is fluidly communicated via an outlet port 15 with the motor driving chamber 12.
The cyclone-type dust separating apparatus 30 has a deteriorated collection capability of contaminant due to the structure. Accordingly, a dual cyclone dust separating apparatus has been introduced in which two cyclone bodies are in line arranged one on the other to improve the collection capability of contaminant. The dual cyclone dust separating apparatus can increase the collection capability of contaminant; however, the dual cyclone dust separating apparatus has a lengthened air path so that the pressure is greatly lost and the suction force of the motor apparently decreases.
A contaminant receptacle 32 for collecting the contaminant separated from drawn-in air in the cyclone body 31 is engaged with a bottom portion of the cyclone body 31, and is also cylindrical to correspond to the cyclone body 31. In other words, the conventional dust separating apparatus 30 is generally cylindrical. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, a dead space S is generated in the mounting chamber 13 except for an area where the dust separating apparatus 30 is mounted. In the cleaner body 11, generally, the motor driving chamber 12 is substantially rectangular and the mounting chamber 13 engaged with the motor driving chamber 12 is substantially semicircular. Due to the cylindrical dust separating apparatus 30, a structural problem is occurred which can not avoid a dead space generated in the mounting chamber 13. Additionally, the contaminant receptacle 32 can not be manufactured over a certain height due to the limited height of the dust separating apparatus 30 so that the capacity of dust collection system also has limitation.